In the production of “easel art,” artists may employ a variety of substrates upon which they paint such as wooden panels, artist board, panel board, canvas or linen mounted on stretchers or other materials (and for ease of discussion the foregoing will be collectively referred to as a “panel” or “panels”). The foregoing panels each require preparation in order for the paint (or other material) to be employed to create the work of art. For example, gesso is used to prepare panels to receive paint and artists, in order to be efficient, will often prepare multiple panels at one time. This leads to the problem of where to place all of these panels while drying occurs. In addition, artists will often paint more than one picture at a time leading to the problem of where to safely store these panels with work in progress or completed panels coated while varnish is drying.
Current practice is to place the “in process” panels around the studio in any available space such as the floor, countertops, easels, leaning against a wall or any other available location. It is self-evident that this is a less than optimal solution since the panels are exposed to damage, dust or destruction from any one of a number of causes.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies of current methods of panel storage problems.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for the safe and efficient storage of “in process” panels.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for the safe and efficient storage of “in process” panels that is inexpensive.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for the safe and efficient storage of “in process” panels that is easy to use.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for the safe and efficient storage of “in process” panels that is easy to assemble disassemble, has a variety of configurations, and requires minimal storage space when not in use.